The Return to my Living Hell
by Rockyrocks919
Summary: Bella and Edward, currently in the process of getting a divorce, are forced to work together when their six year old daughter is kidnapped by Andrew, the man who was thrown in prison ten years previously for abusing Bella.  Sequel to Living Hell. AU AH
1. The Letter

Hey people! In case you didn't know, this is the sequel to Living Hell, so I suggest reading that first if you haven't done so already.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Edward's POV

I opened the mailbox and took a look at the mail. I started flipping through them all, looking for one particular letter. Bill. Bill. Bill. Oh, hey, that's- never mind, it's just another bill. Bill. Bill. Dang! Since when did we get so many bills? I'm surprised we aren't in debt. Ah ha! I found the one I was looking for and closed the mailbox. I started back for the house as I opened the envelope.

_Edward,_

_Hey, cuz! Long time no see! How's life up there in Spoons? Oh wait, it's Forks, isn't it? Oops, at least I noticed before I sent this._

_Anyway, here's a copy of the birth certificate for our beautiful little Christina that you requested. I honestly hope you can come down here to Georgia some time soon; I'd love to finally meet this family of yours you keep bragging about. How about Thanksgiving?_

_Your favorite cousin,_

_Alex C._

I smiled; I hadn't seen my cousin Alex for... what?... ten years now? He used to live in Seattle and we saw his family all the time. It had been kind of confusing at first since we both had been named after our grandfather Edward and had the same name, but he decided to go by his middle name when we were four, which made things simpler. I'd have to ask Bella about our plans for Thanksgiving, but I was pretty sure we were free.

I pulled the second sheet out and looked at the information about my new second cousin. Alex had been married for five years now, but he and his wife, Susie, had been having complications with her getting pregnant and it never worked out. They finally had a successful pregnancy and now a healthy daughter, which I knew was a big deal for my cousin. I put the papers back into the envelope, birth certificate on top, and reached out for the door handle, about to open it, when I heard Bella from upstairs.

"Edward!" she yelled and I nearly broke down the door running inside. I threw the mail carelessly onto the couch and ran up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Bella?" I called in a worried tone.

"In here," she called from the bathroom. I ran there as fast as I could and ended up bumping into the wall. Bella laughed and I was confused. When she yelled my name, I thought she'd been hurt, or possibly angry, but that obviously wasn't the case.

"What is it, love?" She smiled and held up a little electronic stick proudly.

"I'm pregnant!" I felt a huge grin break across my face and I hugged her.

"That's great, sweet heart!"

"I know!" She pulled away. "I need to go call Alice!" I laughed as I watched my wife prancing excitedly to the phone to call my sister. Another baby. Wow. My phone beeped right then and I groaned when I realized it was time to go bowling with Jasper and Emmett. I wanted to be with Bella at the moment, but then I realized she'd probably be on the phone all day and I wouldn't even get a word in.

"Alice! Guess what?" Bella was saying into the phone. I waved good bye to her and she waved back as she went on about our new baby. I wondered how Nicky would take the news. Probably pretty well, considering the fact that she's always begging us for a little brother or sister, but six year olds were unpredictable. Especially this particular six year old.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Hello?" Alice answered after the second ring.

"Alice! Guess what?" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked in an excited voice, obviously knowing this was something good. I waved goodbye to Edward as he left, then turned my attention back to the phone

"I'm pregnant!"

"Really? Wow, Bella, that's great!"

"I know! I'm so excited! So, how's your day been?" I started heading down the stairs to do something.

"Oh, it's been great! Lilly said "Dada" this morning at breakfast. Jazzy was ecstatic! He was excited when she said "mama" before, but I could tell he was still jealous." She started rambling on about her adorable little daughter while I looked for something to do. The dishes had already been done and there wasn't any dirty laundry. I finally settled on sweeping the kitchen floor, but that was soon done.

I tried going over different chores in my head as Alice talked about what her three year old son Johnny painted for Jasper. I remembered that Edward had been checking the mail a lot lately and decided I could go check the mail. It was a small job, but maybe I could get a few bills out of the way and possibly find what Edward has been waiting for. I'd asked him a few times what it was, but he just told me we'd discuss it when the time came. I could tell he tried hiding his excitement, but it was obvious.

The mailbox was empty, so I figured Edward must have brought the mail in before he left. I walked back inside and saw the mail in a pile on the couch. I sat down and started going through the pile.

"So how's Nicky been doing?" Alice asked.

"Good, good." I found a letter that had already been opened and I picked it up out of curiosity. "She brought home the cutest picture for me yesterday! It was one of Edward, Nicky, and I in-" I gasped suddenly when I had the letter open. It was a birth certificate for a little girl named Christina. She'd been born two months ago, but that's not what caught my attention. The mother was some lady named Susan Trand, but it was the father that had made me gasp. _Edward A. Cullen._

What did this mean? Edward had been _cheating _on me with another woman? That didn't make any sense, but the birth certificate was right in front of me! _We'll discuss this when the time comes._ Edward's voice came back to me and it felt like my heart had been ripped in two. He had planned on telling me so we could get a divorce.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was frantic and I realized I was sobbing. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Can you come over here, Alice?" This was something I wouldn't be able to say over the phone.

"Of course. Do you want me to pick anything up for you?"

"No."

"All right. I'll see you in a few."

"Bye." I stared at the birth certificate through my tear filled eyes and remembered my own children. Would I be able to raise a new baby and a six year old on my own? Probably not, but there was no way I was going to let _him_ take full custody over my children now that I knew what he did

There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. Alice stood in the doorway and gave me a hug when she saw my face. We stood there for a while, just sobbing into her arms and then I realized I needed Alice to know. She hadn't been prodding, for which I was grateful, but I knew she had to be curious. I pulled away from her and led the way to the living room.

We sat down next to each other on the couch with the pile of letters on it and I handed the birth certificate to Alice. She understood immediately and her mouth dropped open. She was staring at the paper in disbelief for a minute or so before setting it down to give me a hug.

"Oh my God, Bella, I'm so sorry! How could he do that to you? What a jerk!"

"Alice," I sobbed. "I think he wants to get a d-d-divorce with me. He's been so excited lately about something coming in the mail, but he never told me what it was. He said we'd discuss it when the time comes."

"Aw, sweetie, that man is crazy for ever even thinking about a woman besides you."

"I always knew he was too perfect for me."

"No way, Bella; don't you dare ever think like that, especially after what he's done. You're a loving, smart, beautiful woman and it's his loss." I decided not to argue about that, even though I completely disagreed.

"What am I going to do, Alice? What if he takes everything from me? What if he takes Nicky?" Losing my husband, my best friend, was bad enough; I couldn't bear to lose my baby girl also.

"We won't let that happen, Bella. There's only one thing we can do now."

"What's that?" I asked, curious as to what her answer might be.

"_You_ have to get a divorce with _him._"

* * *

:O Oh no! What a terrible misunderstanding! What's going to happen now? Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Divorce?

Hey people! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Starting in the next chapter, I'm going to start dedicating that chapter to a reviewer, so send in those reviews! I'm thinking about maybe sending that person a preview for the next chapter, but I haven't decided yet, so let me know what you guys think! Oh and matena had a good question regarding the fact that Alice should know her cousin's name is the same as her brother's. Well, since Alex started going by his middle name rather than by Edward and also the fact that Alice didn't hang out with him much caused her to not even think about that possibility. Sorry if that's kind of confusing, but I'll explain it later on in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV:

"I can't do this," I told Alice when she handed me the divorce papers she'd picked up for me when she left just an hour ago. I still loved Edward even after I found out what he'd done. I guess I was just too plain and boring for him, which I guess I could understand; I never had been the most interesting person in the world.

"Bella, please listen to me," Alice said sympathetically. "I know this doesn't seem like something he would have done, but we have proof. Face it, if he would do something like _that, _why wouldn't he divorce you and take everything- including Nicky- with him?"

I bit my lip as I realized she was right; I had to beat him to the punch. I picked up a pen and a piece of paper to write a letter.

_Edward,_

_Don't bother looking for me or picking up Nicky from daycare. We won't be home for a while. Here's some forms for you to fill out._

_Bella_

A tear landed on the page, smearing my name slightly. I put the letter on top of the divorce papers and looked up at Alice through tear filled eyes. She put her arm around my shoulders and we walked to Edward's and my bedroom.

Alice headed straight for my closet to pack me some clothes while I put the papers on top of our neatly made bed. It didn't take Alice long to have every piece of clothing I owned packed and she promised that she'd buy me plenty of new outfits. Great; that's just what I need right now.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Alice asked as she zipped up my suitcase. I nodded and stood up to help her carry my things. The ride to Alice's house was silent, but I liked it better that way. It gave me time to really think about what I was going to do.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Hey, guys," I said as I walked up to my brother and friend at the bowling alley. They were already tying their rental shoes and Emmett handed me a pair. "Thanks,"I smiled as I put them onto my feet.

"Well, aren't you cheery today?" Jasper said when I stood up and grinned.

"Yes I am."

"And why is that?"

"Bella just found out she's pregnant."

"Congratulations, bro!" Emmett exclaimed and enveloped me in a huge bear hug.

Jasper smiled at me. "That's great, Edward!"

"Yeah, we're really excited," I replied, soaring at the thought of another baby. They went on about baby name ideas until I told them we needed to start bowling. They reluctantly agreed and we started our game. Honestly, I didn't want to think about baby names until I was with Bella.

We continued playing for another two hours until my phone buzzed to let me know it was time to go home. Normally, we all would wish we could play for hours, but I was eager to get back to Bella and Nicky and the mention of a new baby made the guys want to go home to their families too.

I drove home quickly and surprisingly got there in only fifteen minutes- it would usually took at least twenty. I had a feeling I should hurry, though I wasn't sure why. It was raining, as usual, when I walked up to the door. I knocked and waited. No one answered, so I knocked again.

"Bella?" I called. Her car was out front, so she couldn't be picking up Nicky. Huh. Maybe she was in the shower. I pulled out my key and opened the door.

"Bella?" I called again after I closed the door behind me. When there once again wasn't an answer, I decided she must be sleeping, but ran upstairs to make sure. No one was in our bed and I was about to go check the other rooms when I saw a sheet of paper. It was on top of the bed sheets and I walked over to pick it up.

_Edward,_

_Don't bother looking for me or picking up Nicky from daycare. We won't be home for a while. Here's some forms for you to fill out._

_Bella_

What was that supposed to mean? Where were they? I realized there was a stack of papers behind the letter and I pulled them out. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground as I saw the one word that tore my heart into pieces: _divorce._ Bella wanted a divorce with me. Why? Did I do something? I began to sob at the thought of losing my sweet, beautiful, perfect Bella and then I remembered something from the letter that made matters worse. _We won't be home for a while._

So she was taking Nicky with her. I thought back to a few hours ago before I left. She'd been excited about our new baby. I cried even more when I realized I might not be able to get to know that little one; in fact, there was always the possibility that I wouldn't even meet him or her. Maybe she regrets marrying me and doesn't want me any more. Maybe getting pregnant again made her realize she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with me. I'd always known she was too good for me; it never made sense for someone so perfect to love someone so...plain.

No. I had to try to get her back. Even if she would completely hate me for doing so, I at least have to know what I did wrong. Maybe I could make it right again and get my precious family back.

I dug my cell phone out of my pocket and thought for a moment. Who could I call? The note didn't say where she'd gone and Bella didn't have a cell phone. Then I remembered who she'd been on the phone with right before I'd left. Alice. I dialed my sister's home number and waited.

* * *

Whew! Okay! So, I'm planning on bringing Andrew back soon, so let me know if you have any ideas on that. Anyways, review! Please and thanks! Maybe I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! :D


	3. Phone calls and daycare

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! However, I have recently started the ETLDA (The Evil Twilight Loving Ducks of America) and we just ate a bunch of jellybeans, so we're prepared to take Stephenie Meyer down! Mwahahahaha! :D Sorry, that was really random, but I'm kind of hyper! Hehe! :D Oh, man, now I want jellybeans!

Duckies rule!

* * *

Edward's POV:

"Hey," Jasper answered the phone.

"Hey, Jasper. Is Bella there?"

"Yeah, she's here. I don't know what you did, man, but whatever it was, it must have been pretty bad. With the way she's crying, I would have thought someone had died."

"She's crying?" I felt terrible. Even though I had no idea what I'd done, I was sure she was crying because of me. The thought of causing Bella pain was too much for me to bear.

"Like a waterfall. Hold on a second."

"Is that him?" I heard Alice ask and then she started talking. "Edward?"

"Hey, Alice." My voice sounded dull and lifeless.

"You are such a jerk! I can't believe you have the nerve to call!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you 'huh' me, mister! How could you be so cruel? Bella really _loved _you. In fact, she still does, though you obviously aren't worth it." That just made me more confused. Obviously, I must have done something terribly wrong, though I had no idea as to what that might be.

"Can I talk to Bella?"

"No way! Not after what you did!"

"Alice, could you please just tell me what I did wrong?"

"Wow, Edward. I had no idea you could sink this low. As if you hadn't already destroyed Bella, now you have to go asking what you did wrong? Let me spell it out for you: B-A-B-Y." There was a click as she hung up and I laid down on our bed. Bella didn't want another baby? But she was so optimistic earlier. Had Alice changed her mind? No, she wouldn't do that. Had my earlier assumption been right? Had becoming pregnant opened her eyes to how much better she could do than me? I started sobbing again and hugged a pillow to my chest. It still smelled like Bella's strawberry shampoo and I wished so much that I could just hold her. But I couldn't. She didn't want me any more.

* * *

Bella's POV:

"Who was that?" I asked when Alice walked back into the living room where I was sitting and set the phone down.

"Oh, just the pizza guy. Jasper couldn't decide what kind to order, so I picked. Hey," she said as she looked down at her watch. "It's three o'clock. Time to pick up the kids." She grabbed both of our purses and handed me mine as we walked out the door. I could tell she was lying about the pizza guy, but I didn't feel up for arguing. Whoever it was, Alice had a reason for not telling me.

We headed for the daycare and got there in only five minutes. I tried to pull myself together during the car ride; I didn't want Nicky to have to know what was happening quite yet.

"How can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked when we were inside. She was young, barely more than a teenager, by the looks of it. She must be new; I'd never seen her here before.

"Lilly and Johnny Hale and Nicky Cullen," Alice told her. I was glad she did the talking, because I was pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to say my last name without my voice cracking. I turned to watch the TV, which was currently on the news as I waited. I didn't pay much attention to what was being said; instead I thought about how I would break the news to Nicky. She loved both of us and I knew this would be difficult for her, but I couldn't make Edward love me again. What if Nicky didn't want to go with me? What if she wanted her dad? Luckily, I didn't have much time to ponder the idea since I heard the woman coming back.

"Lilly and Johnny are ready to be picked up, but Nicky isn't here."

"What?" I asked in a panicked voice. She wasn't _here?_ What was that supposed to mean?

"Sorry, ma'am, but a Mr. Cullen came in here just half an hour ago to pick her up."

I sighed. "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure, why not? I'll be in the restroom." She picked up the phone from behind the desk and passed it over to me before getting up for the restroom. I dialed Edward's cell and waited.

"Hello?" a voice croaked when the phone was finally answered.

"Edward?" I asked, unsure of whether or not I'd dialed the correct number. He sounded as bad as me.

"Bella?" the voice, definitely Edward's, sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, listen, I-"

"Bella! Oh, thank God you called! I really want to talk-"

"Where's Nicky?" I interrupted. I really didn't want to talk to him or listen to him ramble on and hurt me more.

"At daycare. I thought you were getting her."

"Edward, this isn't funny. I know you don't love me any more, but-"

"What? Bella! How could you ever think-"

"Just please tell me she's with you!" I honestly didn't want to hear his protests that he _did_ love me when that obviously wasn't true. I would end up believing him and then it would be that much harder when he left.

"You mean she isn't with you?" he sounded worried now and I knew he was dead serious about not having Nicky. Oh no. My baby was gone? Where could she be? She's only six years old, for crying out loud! A tap on my shoulder brought my mind back to the daycare center and Alice pointed to the TV.

"Breaking news," the anchorman was saying. "We have just received news from the Seattle Prison that an hour ago a twenty nine year old male by the name of Oliver Bearlem has just escaped from his life sentence for the rape and murder of nine women and the abuse of another woman. He's been said to go by many different names. If you've seen this man, call the number at the bottom of your screen." My attention wasn't on the number, but on the picture. It was Andrew. I gasped and started to sob as I put everything together. It was just a coincidence that he escaped right before Nicky went missing, right? No, I knew it wasn't just a coincidence.

"Bella?" Edward asked frantically. "What's going on?"

"He's got her, Edward," I cried. Alice put an arm around my shoulders to comfort me, but it didn't help.

"What? Who's got who?"

"Andrew is out, Edward, and he's got Nicky."

* * *

Oh no! Andrew's back! I know it's kind of weird that Andrew isn't his real name, but I figured that if he had previous victims and was wanted by the police, he probably would be stupid to keep going by the same name.

Okay, so I realized when I was writing this that I never even showed Nicky, so I'm thinking about having the next chapter be just random moments through out her life so you can get to know her character. Review! Please and thanks!


	4. Break down

Sorry people! I know it's been a while, but I'm back in school now and updates will be less frequent, so sorry! Anyways, starting in the next chapter, I'm going to start making a dedication to my best reviewer and that person will also get a sneak peek at the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

* * *

Bella's POV:

"What?" Edward panicked. I heard him sobbing on the other end and wished I could hold him in my arms, but I couldn't. I didn't notice the woman coming back from the restroom until she was seated at her desk again.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot. He told me to give you this." She handed me an envelope with my name on it in sloppy writing. She looked to Alice, probably wondering what was wrong with me, but Alice just shook her head.

"The kids?" she asked and the woman left again. I opened the envelope and heard Edward saying something, but I ignored him.

_Hey, Bells. Guess who? I'm pretty sure you already know, but just in case, it was pretty fun pushing you out of that window. Ring a bell? Good. Now, as you've noticed, I have your beloved little Nicole. She's a very beautiful young lady, you know. A lot like her mother._

_Anyways, if you ever want to see your daughter again, you'd better do exactly as I say and not get the authorities involved. Her school thinks she's being homeschooled with her grandparents now, so they aren't expecting her. Don't do anything until you find my next letter._

I started crying harder and showed Alice the letter. She pulled me into a hug when she finished reading it.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

"No."

"I want to know if you would come home for now. I know you want to get a...a divorce, but please, at least stay with me until we get Nicky back and know that Andrew won't bother us again. I need to know that you're safe." I wanted to be with Edward so badly right now, but would I be able to handle it when he left? At the moment, I didn't care; all I wanted was to be with Edward until we could get our baby girl back.

"Yes," I whispered, thoughts of the pain I'd be in already sinking through. I heard Edward sigh in relief.

"Okay. Would you like me to come get you?"

"Alice can take me."

"All right. I lov-" I hung up before he could finish saying the three words that would give me false hope, only making matters worse when the time for us to seperate came. Alice, who had kept her arm around me, now let go and I saw my niece and nephew were in the room. The woman (she should really wear a name tag) was carrying Lilly and little Johnny ran up to his mommy. Alice picked him up and then reached for Lilly.

"Anything else I can do to help you ladies?" the woman asked. Alice turned to me.

"You know, it might be a good idea to get Emmett and Rosalie's kids, too." I nodded, understanding what she was saying. We didn't want to risk losing any more kids to Andrew or anyone else.

"Okay," Alice said. "We're going to pick up Tyler, Samantha, and Angie Cullen."

"All right. Just a minute." A few minutes ago, we were walking back out to the car with all five kids. I held two year old Angie in my arms and Alice held Lilly, leaving the other three to walk.

"What's wrong, Auntie Bella?" Angie asked as she wiped a tear from my cheek. I hadn't even realized that I was crying again. Her bright blue eyes were full of concern, but I knew she wouldn't understand even if I told her.

"It's nothing, sweetheart."

"Where's Nicky?" Tyler asked. He was only four months older than she was and they were best friends. I bit my lip to stop the sobs before they came. What should I tell him?

"She's visiting her grandma, Tyler," Alice answered.

"Oh. When will she be back?"

"Hopefully soon."

"Yeah, hopefully. I miss her." I couldn't help it. A sob escaped my throat. All of the kids looked at me. We were at the car now and I was sure it would only be a matter of seconds until I broke down. Alice must have sensed it and gathered all the kids into the car. I put Angie in and closed the door.

"Should I have Jasper come up?" Alice asked. "He can take the kids and I can take you home." I shook my head.

"I don't want to make anything difficult on you, Alice. Edward offered to pick me up; I'll just ride with him."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"I'll be fine. Thank you so much, Alice. You're the best sister in law a girl could ask for." I gave her a big hug and pulled away before I started crying.

"All right. I'll call Edward for you. Stay here, he should be here soon." I nodded and watched her go back into the car. I waved as she drove away and walked back to the daycare center. The door was locked. That was weird. The daycare was open until seven, and although I didn't have a watch with me, it was obvious by the position of the sun that it wasn't even close to seven. I knocked on the door, but no one came. I knew the woman was still there; there was only one door for her to exit through and I would have seen if she had done so.

I banged a few more times before giving up. I slid to the ground and put my face in my hands, letting the tears flow freely. Why wouldn't they let me back in? It was as if that woman was purposely locking me out. A shiver went down my spine as I realized that might be the case. Why would someone lock me out?

I heard footsteps and then the sound of someone stopping in front of me. That was fast. I quickly stood up and looked into the eyes of someone who definitely wasn't Edward.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. He looked like he was about my age and was strangely familiar. I shook my head and looked down at my feet. I didn't want to talk to a stranger about this. Suddenly, I felt a cool hand on my cheek, wiping my tears away. I flinched and was uncomfortable when I realized he was only inches from me and my back was to the wall.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered and I gulped. Where the heck was my husband? Maybe he decided that he really hated me and sent this man to finish me off. No, Edward would never do that, would he? I didn't have time to think. Instead, I pushed the man's arm away, kneeing him between the legs as I did so, and ran away from him as fast as I could.

* * *

Edward's POV:

"What?" I exclaimed and broke down into tears. Why didn't I get rid of Andrew when I had the chance? I could have killed him and we would never have to worry about this again. But now, thanks to me, he had my little Nicky. I thought back to a few hours ago when Bella and I had been so happy about our new baby. Now, she wanted to get a divorce with me and the same man who abused her in high school escaped from prison and has our daughter. This was officially the worst day of my life.

Then I realized something else: with Andrew back, Bella would be in danger, too. She might not love me anymore, but I still loved her more than anything in the world.

"Bella," I croaked. "You're in danger, now. Please, come back home so I can know you're safe. We can go through with the divorce if you really want to once we get Nicky back and he's taken care of, but please stay with me for now."

I waited for an answer, but all I heard on the other end was sobbing.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

"No."

"I want to know if you would come home for now. I know you want to get a...a divorce, but please, at least stay with me until we get Nicky back and know that Andrew won't bother us again. I need to know that you're safe," I pleaded, secretly hoping I could talk her into staying with me.

"Yes," she whispered. I sighed in relief.

"Okay. Would you like me to come get you?"

"Alice can take me."

"All right. I love you." I heard the click of Bella hanging up before I finished. She obviously didn't feel the same way for me as she used to, but I would always love her with all of my heart.

I decided to do something to occupy my time while I waited for Bella. Hmm, let's see. The dishes need to be done, so I pulled out a clean towel and started drying clean dishes. I finished putting the clean dishes away and was getting ready to start another load when the home phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed from the other end. "I've been trying to get ahold of you on your cell for ten minutes now! Bella needs a ride."

"Okay," I said, heading upstairs to get my car keys and cell phone. "Where is she? Your place?"

"No, she had me leave her at the daycare."

"All right. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay. And don't think this means you're off the hook; the only reason I'm even letting her ride with you is because she wants to. She's broken hearted, to say the least, and I wasn't about to argue with her." She hung up before I could respond. I went outside to my Volvo and headed for the daycare.

* * *

Oh no! What's going to happen to Bella? What about little Nicky? What will happen between Edward and Bella? Will they decide to get a divorce?There's only one way to find out... Anywho, should I include a flashback chapter with just a few cute moments that happened over the past few years so you can get to know Nicky a little better? Let me know what you think! Review! The person who leaves the best review gets a preview of the next chapter! :D


End file.
